Just like in circus
by DanySnow
Summary: "The entire thing was messed up, only a murderer could ever fall in love with another murderer. The twisted truth about it was, she felt herself drawn to it more than she ever had to anything in her entire life. His wrongs were her undoing. " Jon and Daenerys, angst. Read a few chapters to decide if you like it or not, it only gets better. Taking requests for other pairings.
1. Dreams

**PLEASE READ THIS -** _So, without stalling, this is a story about two people who come together by covering up a murder. You can't see much of it in the beginning but as the story goes on it gets to the point so I would advise you to read a few chapters before judging it. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

I don't own the characters, just the ideas.

Big thanks to anon named "Bitsyblack", your review on my first upload is what made me rethink taking up this story again, I hope you'll still read it and I really hope you see this! 3

* * *

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. His head is spinning or maybe it's the movement of the train and everything around him that's going so fast. He tries his best to clear his mind, gather his thoughts, try to think of anything that could remotely help him in the moment, but no…all he can hear is that god awful sound…tick-tock.

''Hey, boy-'' a sharp voice across his seat reaches his ears, his head is too heavy to even think about lifting it so he stays put ''-you alright? Someone knocked you pretty hard there.'' The sharp voice belongs to a man in working clothes, his hair is messy, oil stains cover his overalls yet Jon is sure the man doesn't look half as bad as he does. Slowly he lifts his head so he could get a better look and god, he can feel every single muscle twist painfully at the movement. He lets out a small sigh, nothing compared to the internal scream he actually wants to release. He says nothing to the man who seems to have gotten the message and turns his head to look out the window. Jon reaches out to his throbbing head and lightly his fingertips run over the wound there. He grunts at the sight of fresh blood on his fingers. Carefully he tries to get in to a more comfortable position, his hands form fists so he could lift himself. Once again he fails and more pain leaves his body. He winces louder than before, prompting another strange look from the man across him. This time he confronts him with a knowing look.

''It was Mance wasn't it?'' He nods his head up and down while Jon stares at him blankly. ''He kicked you out-'' he leans over while talking excitedly ''-he was cutting people off today, you had a fight with him?'' He stops talking until a realization washes over him, his eyes widen when he looks at Jon and nods knowingly ''It is you, you're Jon Snow, aren't you?''

''Jon Stark.'' He says harshly. The man backs up with his hands up in the air in defense. He leans back in his seat before speaking again. Jon feels tenser than ever.

''Not to him you weren't, you were his star…not that I'd know, regular workers – the stock- he called us, we weren't allowed in the betting circles, but I've heard stories about you, Jon Snow and his daggers.'' He mimics the action of throwing a dagger with his hands all while an excited smile is spread on his worn out face. Jon's jaw clenches, he glares at him coldly, hoping he would get the message but this guy can't put it to rest.

''What happened, did you stab him, word is he was deeply wounded, is that why you were kicked out?''

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Jon hisses, he lets his head down so it almost touches his knees. The blood from his forehead starts dripping over the train floor and his shoes but he couldn't care less.

''He was mad when he came to the workshop earlier, you must have done something to piss him off-''

''I said I don't want to talk about it.'' This time Jon yells earning glares from all around the train. The man's mouth drops slightly in shock, the silence that encounters a confirmation that he got the memo this time and Jon can continue brooding to himself.

It's already dark outside when he gets off the train. He can walk on his own which is an improvement from the crawling state he was in when getting on the train but his body aches with every step he takes. He digs in his right pants' pocket to find the scrunched up piece of paper he's looking for. The street lighting is nothing if poor making him struggle to read anything on that tiny piece of paper. He squints his eyes to get a better look and ultimately makes out the tent like shape with white and red stripes and a washed out flag that reads ' _Westeros Circus_ '. In his faint memory there is a road he has to follow, woods, train tracks…the spinning in his head is back making him weaker and weaker. He can't stop now. He has nowhere else to go.

There are head lights in the distance, whether they belong to a rushing car or a train he can't bother to find out, he appreciates the smallest tracks of light nevertheless. He is exhausted, the weight of his suitcase feels heavier than ever, his system lacks food, water, rest…if he stops now he isn't sure he's ever going to get back on his feet so he ignores the pain, pushes the sleep deprivation away and keeps on walking. If it were any other day he would greatly appreciate the wonderful forest scenery around him. Why people are afraid of dark was never clear to him, how could anyone be afraid of something that makes everything so mysteriously wonderful. The shadows, tall trees surrounding him, the faint sound of water crackling somewhere deeper in to the woods, it all sooths him. Maybe he appreciates it so much because he spends most of his days in the back of a car workshop or that's what people think he does. Well, what he used to do.

His deep thoughts put him in such a state he doesn't even realize how close to his destination he is. It's only when the bright lights in front of him hit him that he notices. In a second he stops dead in his tracks. It is only a few lined up trailers which look way to extravagant to be for everyday use, each and every one of them has the _Westeros Circus_ logo on them. That's good, he figures, he can't be at the wrong place. His mouth opens lightly as a silent gasp leaves his bruised lips. He takes a moment to process things, something that seems impossible at the moment. His heart is thumping so hard against his chest he is positive it will rip through his flesh eventually. His palms are sweaty, his breathing uneven. The sight is so overwhelming he isn't sure how to feel. Relieved? Excited? Terrified? You name it. He tries his best to calm himself by taking a few steady breaths. He should have thought this trough better than he did. Good decision making is something he isn't very talented at, this being a fair proof. For heaven's sake you cannot just show up at a circus in the middle of the night and join in. It seemed like a good idea this morning when he was beaten up and out of a place to live, when he burned with anger and liquor.

Without thinking he takes another step closer. He repeats to himself over and over again _You have nowhere else to go_. That sentence alone brings him to the very doorstep of one of the trailers. By his estimation it is far after midnight, he hesitates on what his next action should be. Carefully he presses his ear closer to the door looking for any sign of people in there. The noise is louder than he had expected, all male voices. He hears grunting, bickering, fighting even. It makes him step back in an instant. With shaky hands he loosens up the buttons on his dress shirt and clears his voice. It comes out louder than he intended, seemingly he isn't the only one who noticed. The trailer quiets down so much he can hear footsteps on the other side of the door. _Idiot._ Well it's too late to get out of it now, isn't it? His jaw tightens, his hands ball in to fists ready for anything, but he is tired, oh so tired and if this goes the wrong way there won't be much of him left. He can already imagine his face on the covers of daily papers, the bold black title reading ' _Beaten up to death at the age of 22'_. _Father would be proud_ , he sarcastically thinks to himself.

The trailer's door opens and he steps back once again. He swallows all of his air and takes in the appearance of the man in front of him. A good three heads taller than him, muscle on muscle, dark braided hair that goes down to his waist and a sharp beard which gives his whole face a sunken look, his brows cast a shadow over his eyes making him that more frightening.

'' What is this-'' he speaks with a heavy accent that Jon can't quite place, European maybe. His brows furrow angrily as he stares down at Jon. In the past six years Jon has fought strong men, he has fought big men, armed men, but he has never felt more terrified than he is looking up right now. ''-Looking for trouble?''

Jon opens his shaky lips to disagree, but before he utters a letter another voice starts speaking.

''What is it Drogo-'' a blonde man peaks his head through the door. Jon makes a grimace at the sight of him, he can't decide whether it's his wicked grin or the fact that he has the blondest, almost platinum hair. The blonde doesn't appreciate his shocked stare, he gives Jon an angry look followed by a smirk.

''What do we have here?'' He speaks and Jon swears this guy is a villain from some sort of a fairytale…or a nightmare. His eyes are periwinkle blue with hues of purple. He feels more than uncomfortable under his analysis so he straightens his posture and toughens up. The blonde guy stops staring, his eyes move to the giant man who looks just about ready to rip Jon in half but neither of them really move.

''Who are you?'' Blonde speaks, he's only whipped out two sentences so far and Jon already can't stand him. There's something about him that gives him the worst kind of chills, Jon's rarely wrong with his intuition.

''Jon.'' He says coldly, the tiredness has worn off him, it doesn't even sound like his voice anymore.

''Jon?-'' The blonde speaks suspiciously and starts walking around him, he feels like he's getting interrogated. He gulps quietly to regain his tough posture, he's been through worse. ''Just Jon?'' When he doesn't answer back the blonde gets visibly irritated. ''What are you doing here, Jon?'' He accentuates his name in a mocking manner. Jon tightens his fists so hard his knuckles turn completely white.

''Yes, what _are_ you doing here-'' the guy with a heavy accent speaks, ah Drogo, or something like it. ''-You're not here for the late night show, are you?'' It's a rhetorical question yet Jon feels a strong urge to answer anyways, the insatiable need inside of him to somehow get himself in to trouble almost gets the best of him.

''Excuse the materialist in me… but a boy this well dressed…you didn't just get lost in the woods, did you? You're from the city-'' The blonde guy keeps circling him, pondering his beard and nodding indifferently. ''-how exactly does a city boy such as you find himself where he is right now. Tell me, I'd love to know.''

Jon doesn't move a muscle, if he acted out on his impulses his hands would be around the blonde guy's neck stopping him from ever uttering another word.

''Still not talking, huh-'' it all happens in a blink, he doesn't have a chance to react.

''Viserys!'' Drogo warns but not fast enough. Before Jon knows it a sharp piece of metal is pressed against the veins on his neck. The knife feels like ice against his skin, he sees its reflection and a reflection of his own fear in Viserys' eyes.

''Well if this doesn't rip a word out of your pretty throat I don't know what will.'' He threatens. Jon's mind goes into overdrive, he figures that even this tired he still has enough strength to take him down, but the determination in Drogo's eyes tells him he shouldn't bother trying anything. Oh if only he could disobey his own need to dominate just once. With one swift move Jon wiggles out of Viserys' hold, pushing him on the ground as he does so. The blonde tries his best to get up but Jon is quicker. Being both heavier and the more muscular one he keeps him on the ground without a struggle.

''Drogo, you imbecile-'' Viserys screams pinned underneath Jon's weight ''-do something, kill him! Kill him. Get off of me, you bastard.'' For a second Jon stops every movement. He blankly stares down at him _. Bastard._ It's a simple insult, oh but the word has such a different meaning for Jon. It's the final drop. The beast inside of him is unleashed and he starts hitting back. He doesn't even care what part he is hitting, madness comes over him. Soon enough Viserys is nothing more than a human punching bag and Jon doesn't intend to stop. A lot of times he has wondered what it felt like to feel nothing, not anything at all. This is the closest he's ever been to that feeling.

He could have killed him right then and there but the screaming and scratching from the man under him got too painful for his companion to watch. Jon feels a pair of strong hands violently grabbing him by his shoulders and trusting him hard on to his back. This time Drogo is the one holding the knife against his neck and there isn't much for Jon to do than say his last prayers or whatever is expected of people to do right before their death. He has heard people telling stories about your whole life passing in front of your eyes right before you're about to die. Another lie. His eyes shut with force and all he can see is his father standing above him with a leather belt, the words ' _'You're a bastard Jon, that's all you're ever going to be._ '' echoing through the walls of his childhood room.

Just when he is about to accept the fact that he is about to die the most pathetic death of all under the hand of the most egregious person he has ever met the door of the trailer swings once again. A part of him doesn't even want to look, he just wants it to be done.

''What in seven hells-'' a raspy voice murmurs ''-the hell is happening out here?!''

Jon registers an oddly familiar voice, he brings himself to open his eyes but can't connect the face with a name. Drogo's hand that holds him in firm place tightens.

''An intruder-'' Drogo grunts ''-It's taken care off. You know how things work Stannis… You don't look, you're not involved, so turn around.'' He commands coldly.

''That's not an intruder-'' Stannis gasps ''-that's Jon Snow.''

* * *

''That's Jon Snow.'' The words linger in the air for a while. Jon allows himself to open his eyes. He expects to see a familiar face but finds himself staring in to a complete stranger. The stranger returns the look but a much sterner one, he stares at Jon in disbelief and Jon fails to dig his face out from his memory. Their intense eye contact is interrupted by Viserys' irritated growl. Blood is dripping down his face, half of his features swollen.

''I don't care is he's the fucking queen of England, I'm about to rip his pretty little face off.''

He lunges forward but a strong hand grabs him by his shirt, dragging him backwards so he falls back on to the ground, lost in a heap of dust. Drogo steps in front of him, finally releasing Jon from his grip. Jon's hands immediately seek for his throat, rubbing up and down to release the pressure. He winces as his hand runs over the cut on his neck, droplets of blood smudge all over his hands.

''Damn it.'' He mutters under his breath. It takes a second for him to notice that the people around him formed a circle, each pair of eyes staring intensely in his direction.

''You let him go-'' Viserys yells impatiently from the ground ''-why did you let him go?''

''Quiet.'' Drogo gives him a deadly look, even though he isn't at the other end Jon gets shivers all over his spine. Just to think this beast of a man almost killed him a few minutes ago makes him nervously sick to his stomach. Even Viserys seems to get the message and stays quietly put, his jaw visibly tightens, his once purple eyes turn darker and narrower.

''Who is this man then?'' Drogo speaks loudly. Stannis takes a step forward, his hands rest securely over a bulge in his pocket that looks oddly like a gun.

''Jon Snow-'' Jon's blood rises at the mention of that damn name, Snow. He opens his mouth to correct him but stops mid breath, if this man is trying to save him from being gang murdered or beaten up he really has no say in it. He shuts his mouth in a tight line. ''-he works for Mance.''

At the very mention of that name half of the crowd around him changes behavior. A middle aged man behind Stannins says the name then spits on the ground as if he had poison in his mouth, a boy next to him rolls his eyes with irritation. Drogo's hands form tight fists, his words are strained trough his teeth when he speaks.

''Mance.'' He mutters in disbelief, he lets out a sarcastic smirk not at all amused with this situation. He looks like he's at the very end with his patience, Jon can only wonder when those fists will make contact with his face.

''I can't believe I'm saying this but Viserys is right, should've gotten rid of him, we don't need no Mance's rats snooping around here. Haven't we been through enough already, haven't all of you had enough?'' The young man who stood behind Stannis speaks with disgust. A few of the other man nod their heads respectively, some of them sending Jon nasty, unwelcoming looks.

''I'm not one of Mance's people. I no longer work for him.'' Jon finally raises his voice. Drogo immediately turns to him, anger shinning trough his eyes. His brows are furrowed in determination. Jon gulps regretting saying anything in the first place. What is he supposed to do, he's gonna die anyways, he's sure of it now. At least he will die knowing he didn't spend the last seconds of being alive by feeling completely useless like for the most of his life.

Jon isn't facing Drogo's direction but he can see by the smirk on Viserys' face that the giant was getting ready to rip him apart. He hears heavy footsteps steadily walk towards him.

''Wait-'' Stannis growls ''-he saved my life.'' Drogo stops in place, everyone's eyes are now glued to Stannis, including Jon's, his are the widest. Saved his life? You don't just forget saving someone's life, do you? Well Jon certainly can't remember doing anything that could benefit anyone. Is this man lying just to protect him? Could be but why bother, he's just another lost and found intruder, no man is crazy enough to put their life on the line for a kid they just unofficially met. _Think Jon, think._ Stannis…Stannis…the name is as foreign to him as it could be.

''I-I was in dept-'' Stannis stammers and steps upfront ''-I got a little carried away at Mance's little shop, you know…didn't think what I was doing, put in a lot of money on a fight that ended badly for me. I-I lost everything, there was not a single bill in my pocket by the end of the night…and you know how Mance is-'' he speaks nervously ''- he wanted his money right then and there otherwise he said I was gonna pay with my life. He already had his bat out, that's when this kid came along…''

Just like that it all starts coming back to Jon. It happened two months ago, it was one of the first fights that started his feud with Mance in the first place. Stannis was just another nobody who owed to Mance and Jon was specially fired up following his latest fight. At the time he was angry at himself for defending this guy and getting beaten up by Mance's people afterwards, but right now it seems like the smartest decision he has ever made.

''He flattened him with the ground, I thought that son of a bitch was dead for a second. I'm telling you, this kid-'' he looks at Jon who stares at him intensely ''-he's something.''

Everyone is quiet after his confession. People are no longer staring at Jon like he is from another planet, now everyone just seems reserved to themselves, deeply indulged in their own thoughts. Drogo looks down at Jon, with a huff he extends his arm motioning for Jon to get up. He does as silently asked of him and dusts off his now wrinkled clothes. With a sigh of relief he dares to make eye contact with Drogo. There is something unnerving in the way this man peers in to him, Jon tells himself to calm the fuck down, he even tries a stupid breathing exercise he learned once in school. Realizing his heavy nervous breathing will give him out he stops and simply stares back with much wanted determination. Without breaking contact Drogo speaks to Stannis.

''And what do you propose we do with him?''

''Just let him go, he'll return back to his life, we'll play another round of poker and tomorrow we'll put on a show. We'll never see the boy again.'' Stannis pleads. Jon almost wants to laugh… return back to his life? Nothing more than unimaginable and nothing less than impossible.

Viserys starts fidgeting again, releasing intentional, displeased huffs and eye rolls. That boy who wants him dead more than anything starts pacing, distancing himself from the situation. Drogo breaks his silence and for that matter breaks eyes contact with Jon, giving him the opportunity to breathe again.

''No-'' he says with a wicked grin playing in the corners of his mouth. Jon's heart starts thumping loudly again. ''-the boy stays.''

Everyone turns around to look at Drogo in shock, even Stannis stands there with his mouth agape. He starts shaking his head in confusion. Before anyone has a chance to ask questions Drogo speaks.

''You look like a strong man, I need strong men around here, if you're as good as your little charity case said, there should be no problems, should there…mister Snow?'' He drawls out with his heavy accent. Jon's brain goes in to overdrive. Work here, as if actually join a freaking circus?! It all seemed like a fun idea earlier when he was drunk out of his mind and had nowhere to go. He still doesn't, but he's sober as he'll ever be and the bare idea of doing such an extravagant thing scares him out of his mind. There's really no refusing, though. This isn't a job offer, this is a do or die thing. Literally, do this or _you die_ , Jon.

''I'll take your indifferent silence as a yes.'' Drogo turns around and starts walking back to his trailer when Viserys jumps up, blocking his way in.

''Are you insane. This peasant will not work for my circus.'' His voice reeks with emotion. He spits his words out before chewing them, something Drogo doesn't appreciate all too much.

''Your circus?'' Drogo laughs villainously in his face, daring him to provoke further.

''Our circus-'' Viserys yells with annoyance ''-he doesn't have any skills, for someone as huge as you, I'd expect there's a brain in that big head of yours.'' Viserys continues. It only takes a slight push like that for Drogo to go overboard. He gives Viserys a forceful shove and pushes him against the trailer, his feet are dangling in the air while Drogo keeps him safely pinned by his neck.

''I would think twice the next time I decide to open my worthless mouth….if you'll even have one.'' He releases his grip so Viserys falls on all fours under Drogo's shadow. ''If you have any concerns, take it up with him-'' he motions towards Jon ''-although I doubt that's a good idea judging by how well you stood up to him ten minutes ago.'' Viserys stays on the ground, his face is velvet, embarrassment and anger kick in simultaneously. He gives Jon a deadly look, something tells him this won't end well. Well, a lot of things support that thesis.

''Take him to the ring Stannis. Let him experience the real show first.'' Drogo orders, Jon's brows furrow in confusion, it must be somewhere past three, he is sure of it. A show in the middle of the night makes no sense in any way, besides half of the performers are right here. Is this really what he think it is, did they really let him be without a scratch or is this just some kind of sick ploy to mess with him… pushing his doubts aside he follows Stannis and the rest that were heading towards the huge tent embellished with white and red stripes, it looks exactly like it did on the picture, only he never imagined it to be so enormous. Figures, with all the exotic animals and air stunts they are pulling off. As they get closer the noise on the inside gets louder. Some faint seductive music is playing, the sound of clinking glasses echoes off the thin walls. None of this adds up, in this very moment he has no idea where he is and what this is supposed to be. In all words it seems like they're approaching a brothel rather than an active circus. He keeps this to himself; he's walking on thin ice and the last thing he wants to do is offend anyone.

Stannis stops walking and grabs him by his upper arm making them both stay behind. Jon's eyes widen in surprise. Stannis clears his throat and whispers. ''Now listen, you better not mess this up, alright? I put not only my life on the line for this but yours too-'' His eyes keep checking back and forth from Jon's to the moving group to check if no one is listening ''-so if you have any plans to run away in the middle of the night, you're sentencing me and you to death, get that?''

''I understand-'' he starts but is quickly cut off.

''-Don't think they won't find you, you think Mance is the worst thing that could happen to you? Well you're wrong, all of us in here might seem like a tight community but it's really just waiting for someone to stab you in the dark. Stay out of trouble.'' He lets go of his arm that must have bruised by now ''Also, always carry a knife on you, Viserys-'' he pinches the bridge of his nose in deep thought, trying to find the right words to say ''- he's insane, sometimes all it takes is one look at someone who's never done anything to him and he proclaims them his arch enemy…and with you, well, I'd say he already has a really good reason to hate you.''

Jon nods in silence. He follows Stannis in step, soon enough they catch up with the group. None of them seemed to notice they were behind as everyone had their own troubles over their heads. Viserys looked most invested in his thoughts. His brows were furrowed, jaw tight. Jon remembers Stannis' warning and shivers. He is so occupied by observing people around him he doesn't notice they're at the very entrance. When he checks out of his reverie everything instantly becomes brighter, the music louder, the tent seems taller.

''Jon Snow-'' Stannis speaks with a wide grin on his skinny face ''-welcome to Westeros.'' With one swift move he pushes the curtain aside. Jon takes a step forward, just enough to enter. He finds himself immediately lost in the glamour. More so, the realization that this isn't what he has been expecting turns out to be completely true. He's only been to a circus twice so he can't act like an experienced man but he is positive there shouldn't be an evening piano, crystal chandeliers, a bar filled with liquor and burlesque performers entertaining suited up gentlemen who sat at the bar.

Jon quirks an eyebrow and sends Stannis a rather confused look. Stannis laughs at his reaction and drags him in by his arm. ''Not quite what you'd expect, is it?''

Jon can't find his words so he simply shakes his head no. His eyes are unable to rest on one spot at the time, he frantically goes over every little detail, desperately trying to put two and two together but it doesn't come along.

''We're pretty successful you know, world famous even, you try to find a country on the world map where there is a person who has yet to hear about us, I dare you.'' He goes to one of the bars and orders some dark liquid Jon can't recognize. He downs it instantly. His hand invites him to take the seat next to him, Jon obliges without a word.

''I still don't understand, I thought this was a circus.''

''Oh but it is….but let me tell you one thing, being a day time circus in this very time isn't very economical…it doesn't bring the big bucks, not since the god damn Lannisters and their god damn lion show-'' he says with disgust ''- they were our attention grabbers, everything was going so smoothly until the one who we shall not name, the head of the lion family-'' he mocks ''- decided he was tired of sharing money with useless circus performers…they fled over the night, started their own little show…they've been stealing the spotlight ever since.'' He raises his hand to call in a waitress. ''You still look rather confused.'' He comments, then orders another drink on the rocks. ''This wonderful place we call Westeros is now an eventful family circus during the day and a very very eventful nighttime burlesque club-although some of the girls don't seem to understand the concept and act like it's a brothel after their respective performances. It aint' pretty but it brings in a lot of money.''

Jon stays quiet, he tries to process his thoughts, figure out where his head is with this whole situation but can't put together one meaningful thought. Very quickly he gives up on this and decides to simply let things settle on their own.

''Thank you darling-'' Stannis swiftly thanks the red headed waitress who responds with a wink of her own. Not so subtly she eyes Jon from head to toe, nodding with delight.

''And where did you find this handsome stud?'' She says while pouring another glass of dark liquid, this one she slides over to Jon. He's still feeling the consequences from his latest drinking spree but accepts the drink anyways. One won't hurt, if anything it will release the tension.

''This is Jon, our newest addition-'' Stannis introduces ''-and this is Ros, our most beautiful staff member.''

''Funny, you said the same thing about Margaery just earlier.'' Ros returns with a knowing smirk. Jon finds their interaction amusing and smiles a little himself. The woman is in all words beautiful, one of the most beautiful he's ever seen. Every female he has encountered so far in here is not your average beauty, they all have something special, exotic about them…or maybe it's the alcohol talking again. Soon enough he realizes he's staring, his cheeks blush in response. He downs the rest of the drink, slightly changing his position so now he has a perfect view to the stage. A sharp red head named Sansa has just finished her performance and is bowing down while the crow cheers, some of them whistle, there are even ones who stare emotionlessly but still throw rolled up dollar bills for her to pick off the stage. She is very well built and tall but this doesn't hide the fact that she is way too young to be doing this. It makes Jon's stomach twist, a girl this young and fragile should be at home, safely tucked in to her bed, not dancing around in provocative clothing to please men for money. The announcer, a guy Jon recognizes as one of the man from earlier, thanks Sansa and starts working up the crowd for another performer.

''And now, gentlemen, praise yourselves as you are about to witness the most enchanting, the most beautiful, the most stunning performance by an even more stunning performer. Her name is Daenerys, but we also know her as the amazing Girl on fire.'' He gets louder towards the end to build up the excitement. It seems to work perfectly, the crowd is filled with cheers before this girl even shows up on stage. The lighting changes from a bright yellow to a much more subtle, romantic one. The piano starts playing the notes of a song that sounds awfully familiar. The velvety red curtain on the stage is parted by a pair of delicate pale hands. Jon is so engrossed in her perfectly shaped thin legs that follow afterwards that he doesn't even notice her face at first.

'' _Birds flying high you know how I feel_ '' she sings and his heart flutters. She is so goddamn good he is half sure it's playback. This finally urges him to trace his eyes up her doll like figure to her face and he is done…so so done. For a sole minute he just stares shamelessly like a child staring at a piece of candy. His eyes trace the lines of her jaw admiring its perfection, he continues on to her lips, they look so soft even from here. He gets way too carried away and starts thinking what it would be like to kiss those lips… heaven, he is sure.

'' _Sun in the sky you know how I feel'_ ' the way her lips shape every word… it has to be her singing, there's so much soul to it. It's just that all of this is too surreal for him, this whole night has been. It's stupid to say at least, for him to be acting so immature, like it's the first time in his life he's seen a girl. Not the first time, but the first time he realizes what the term star struck stands for. She doesn't make it any easier on him, not with the seductive swaying of her hips to the rhythm of the song, especially not by that vicious smile or the fact that she also smiles with her eyes. How often do you see that in people? The lighting in the room suits her nicely. It brings out the color in her cheeks, reflects off her silver like hair. The song goes on, it's over before he even gets a chance to get himself together. Too soon for his liking she is bowing down, smiling coyly at the loud crowd who demands more. Without thinking Jon stands up from where he is pleasantly seated. He walks closer to the stage, if only to catch the last glimpse of her as she makes her final bows. He notices she is the only one of the performers who doesn't collect the bills people throw at her, he wonders why. Is she too shy…or too proud to do it?

''Thank you, thank you all very much.'' She says gracefully, she picks up her silvery gown in order to get going, the announcer is already there and much to everyone's disappointment it is time for her to leave the stage.

''How 'bout a private show?'' One of the rich men in the crowd asks while grinning. She raises her brow to this. Jon gets angry for no evident reason and narrows his eyes at the _gentleman_ in question. He then switches his eyes to Daenerys, just to see her reaction. It is then when for the first time her periwinkle eyes look back at him. Her lips are slightly opened in an unspoken comeback to the man in the crowd. As soon as her eyes catch Jon's her jaw slightly drops, she shuts it quickly. She finds herself unable to look away. Jon stares back with a new found intensity, there is a storm brewing inside of him. He tries to make sense of anything he is feeling in this very moment. One word comes to his mind to describe it perfectly. _Fire._

* * *

So this is about it for the first chapter. I know this is an unusual story but I would love to hear what you guys think so far. Would you be interested in reading more? I would love to continue this but I have to know if it's worth the time and devotion. So please review, favorite, follow, PM me. Your opinion is what matters the most now. Thank you all in advance. I'm still in college so sometimes I don't have an opportunity to write, but I will try my best to update at least once a month, that is, if the story catches on.


	2. It starts with a drink

Hello again! I'd like to thank anyone who reads this story, especially those of you who take the time to review/follow/favorite. It means the world to me, the more feedback I get the more I want to write. As of now I have opened up the possibility of anonymous reviews so everyone can say what they think whether they have an account here or no, so please be my guest and share your thoughts, wishes and ideas for this story. If there are any certain ships or friendships you'd like for me to write in or questions you have I will gladly answer them. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

''Daenerys.'' Theon speaks, he laughs nervously in the microphone and the sound echoes off the walls of the tent. ''Uhm, Miss Targaryen-'' he clears his throat and calls her, this time louder ''-we all like the stage but unless you want to sing….'' This finally gets her attention. She turns around to look at Theon who is staring at her rather perplexed. His brows are furrowed, his entire expression urging her to get off the damn stage. She was about to…until she got caught on to that mysterious stranger. She shakes her head and lets out a nervous laugh.

''Of course.'' She whispers and bounces off the stage. The next performer is already up as the velvety curtain closes behind her, grazing her back in the process. She shivers from the contact. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror oppose her, her eyes are wide, her mouth not in its usual beam but a frown instead.

''What was that?'' A familiar red head speaks accusingly. ''Did you black out or something, you seen a ghost? Theon looked pissed.''

Daenerys rolls her eyes and walks over to her vanity. Without a word she starts taking off her studded diamonds, the matching bangles follow with a loud clack. ''Sansa-'' she calls the red head just as she is about to leave their shared dressing room.

''Huh-'' Sansa murmurs as she fights the stubborn clasp of her necklace that's stuck in her hair. She tugs violently until she finally pulls it off…along with a nice strand of her hair. Daenerys winces in pain at the sight.

''It's nothing really, I've had worse.'' Sansa precisely throws the necklace attached to the lock of hair in the jewelry box on her table. ''What did you need then?''

''Oh-'' Danerys turns around rather than facing her, her cheeks are already pink as they can be, she's never been good at hiding her emotions. '' There's a man in the audience, I've never seen him before-'' she stops to think before saying something stupid ''-it's always a full house but it's mostly familiar faces, I've never-I would remember a face like that.''

''Black curly hair, dark brooding eyes, a body to die for?'' Sansa twirls a piece of hair around her index finger. She gives Daenerys a knowing smile. Dany raises a brow.

''You don't even know what his body looks like-''

''Oh I know-'' she grins ''-I know and I'm impressed. So I take it that is the gentleman in question.''

Dany continues with her jewelry removing routine, pretending not to be that interested and simply nods. ''Do you know who he is?'' She asks carefully, not wanting to sound pushy.

Sansa blinks at her own reflection in the mirror, she then starts making juvenile faces at herself. ''No...I've noticed him during my performance. You know what-'' she pushes herself off the vanity table and struts towards the back door that leads straight to the bar ''-I'll find out more about it.''

''Find out where-'' Daenerys yells after her ''-find out where?'' she demands but Sansa is out of sight. Daenerys sighs in frustration. She leans on her elbows, mimicking Sansa's actions from before and staring at her own face in the mirror. What is wrong with her? It isn't like her to get so easily distracted. She closes her eyes in order to properly analyze every second of what happened. She attempts to trace his features by memory to try and make sense of what happened. Her stomach gets nervous, similar to the way it fluttered when she noticed him in the first place. She opens her eyes, staring intensely at the reflection. This doe eyed, confused girl doesn't even look like herself.

''It's okay-'' she tells herself ''-just breathe.'' She tries to convince herself it's the tiredness from her third show of the day that's got her so light headed. Her rehearsing schedule has kept her from getting sleep in two full days, she hasn't had solid food in three. There's no other sensible explanation. She reaches for the handmade crystal brush her brother gave her a few years ago when they just came here. She remembers the day as if it were yesterday. She remembers how terrified she was when Viserys came home that day, packing up their stuff in trash bags, shoving her and her belongings in to a rental moving truck. She cried and pleaded for an explanation, a word to help her make sense of this mess he'd created. She should have learned not to expect anything from Viserys by then. It wasn't until nighttime that he'd tell her they were joining a traveling circus. Danerys wanted to laugh out loud, out of all of her brother's illusions and crazy ideas this one was the worst. She refused to believe it until they finally arrived two days after. She wasn't allowed to enter any of the trailers lined up before them, she was told to wait outside. He'd promised he would take care of it. He must have been pretty persuasive because the next thing she remembers is being put in a sequin leotard and performing that very night. It had been awful at first, she would scream in pain when the rehearsals started to kick in and new injuries occurred day after day. Viserys wasn't the type to make compromises so if he had wanted her to walk on rope, she'd be forced to walk on rope that very day. She is brought back to reality with a push of her doors. A very angry Then stands there, his arms crossed against his chest.

''You could have ruined everything tonight.'' He growls. Daenerys feels the need to roll her eyes, she resists that urge, figuring it can only make him that much more angry.

''I know, it was a stupid mistake-'' she talks rapidly ''-It won't happen again.''

''Of course it won't happen again-'' he walks closer, his arms are now loosely hanging by his side, he seems distracted ''-your brother will make sure of that.'' He says with a warning voice. Daenerys sighs at the mention of Viserys.

''Leave him to me, I've been good this week. I brought in a lot of money-'' she defends herself unsuccessfully.

''Yes, yes you have but-'' he stops talking to take a deep breath ''-why am I even trying, you know how he gets. Especially today…''

Daenerys nods, she is about to shrug off the bare mention of her twin brother when she repeats Theon's sentence in her head. ''What do you mean, especially today?''

Theon stares at her for a second. He is debating whether to tell her about their newcomer or to keep it to himself. Truthfully the only people who know are the big guys and he isn't sure if he's the one who should be spreading the news. He isn't even sure what purpose the new boy serves. For all he knows, they could have gotten rid of him by now.

''Theon!'' Daenerys winces with anticipation. ''What happened-'' she gets up from her vanity ''-tell me now or I swear to God I will go out there and find out myself, you know I will.'' She points a warning finger to his face. He shoves her hand away and nods rapidly.

''All right, all right-' he runs his hands through his sloppy hair ''-but you didn't find out from me, okay?'' Daenerys nods in all seriousness.

''There's a new guy on the board. No one even knows who he is or where he came from, but Drogo hired him-'' Dany's eyes widen as she listens, could it be- ''that's the weirdest part, we know second to none about him, he literally just showed up in the middle of the night and Drogo took him in.''

''Wait-'' Daenerys puts a hand on his chest to stop him from talking ''-what does this have to do with Viserys?''

Theon swallows and bits his lower lip in concern. ''He went against him, the new guy-actually it was Viserys who started first…I don't even know. However they got in to a fight and when I say fight I mean this boy demolished your brother.''

Daenerys frowns lightly, she moves away from Theon and starts pacing around the room. He carries on, lowering his voice this time. ''He had it coming though, Viserys I mean. He pulled his knife on him, started threatening him, it was a mess.''

Theon notices her distress and feels sorry for the girl. Whenever Viserys feels 'stressed' he likes to take it out on her. She would never admit it, Viserys is the only family she has left. Everyone around her knows, yet no one knows how to help. He rubs her shoulders in a comforting manner.

''Just thought you should know, I'm sorry.''

''No-'' Daenerys slides her fingers over his hand to show appreciation ''-thank you for telling me, I won't get you in trouble, I swear.''

''I know Dany.'' He leanes back to take a sneak at the bar. '' Look I have to go now, Margaery is about to finish her song and I'm pretty sure Sansa is already all over this new Jon guy.'' He comments with a healthy dose of jealousy. It cracks a smile out of Dany…until she realizes the true meaning of Theon's words and the big possibility of this new man being her mystery man. She gasps and gets up in one swift motion. Theon jumps back at her sudden action.

''Whoa.''

''Sorry-'' she apologizes. Her voice starts sounding nervous again. ''- does this new employee resemble a young man with dark curly hair and matching dark eyes-'' _don't forget a body to die for_ , she remembers Sansa's observance and giggles to herself. Theon narrows his eyes at her.

''Yes, that does sound like him…how do you know?'' He asks suspiciously. Something about the bubbly way she talks throws him off, she knows more than she is supposed to…he isn't sure if that's a good thing or something utterly alarming, especially when it comes to Daenerys. The girl is all big doe eyes, alluring silver hair and in addition, a natural flirt. She simply smiles and disappears out of the back door.

As Daenerys stands carefully hidden behind a huge crate filled with the finest wines she starts rethinking her decisions. She should have let it go, taken off her makeup and gone to sleep. Instead she is creeping on a man who she never even met, all to take one more glance at his fine face. She can't help herself, her curiosity always gets the best of her. Sansa is over there, she's leaning across the bar surface so hard her ribs are showing and her elbows are red but that satisfied grin on her fox like face says it's all worth it. She then observes Jon, he seems quite intrigued with the red head who is happily rambling about something irrelevant just to keep his attention, he sits there and smiles, occasionally nods his head but he doesn't seem to talk that much. He couldn't if he wanted to, not with Sansa's blabbery nature that is. Dany laughs to herself. It comes out a little louder than she expected. Having ruined her undercover position, she quickly moves a step back to stand behind a wall and quietly scolds herself.

Jon tries his best to wrap his head around whatever this girl is happily talking about. He fails miserably, she started with preaching her job and is now talking about a cat. Jon can't bother too much so he simply smiles. He has been right earlier, this isn't some grown up woman who serves to perform for older men, this is still just a girl who found herself in a very mismatched place. Feeling his thoughts drift again he forces himself to concentrate and listen to what she is saying. The sweetest giggle he has ever heard in his life echoes from behind him. He immediately turns around only to find a shifting wine crate.

''And Tyrion, you should meet Tyrion, he is the heart of this place - hey, are you all right?'' Sansa asks with concern once she notices his distress.

''Oh-'' he turns around quickly, he must be imagining ''-it's nothing, sorry. I just thought - never mind.'' He shakes his head and smiles apologetically. ''You were saying?''

Sansa eyes him with suspicion but decides to push it aside. She smiles back and opens her mouth to praise her circus family some more when she catches a glimpse of her favorite silver haired friend in the corner of her eye. Her grin widens instantly. She remembers very well how star struck Dany had been earlier. With someone as reserved as Daenerys, seeing her that confused is like seeing a falling star. This is why she doesn't need to think twice before calling out loud enough so the entire tent can hear her.

''Daenerys!''

Dany stops in her tracks. Her blood freezes as she hears Sansa call her out. She knows exactly what she is trying to pull and she doesn't appreciate it one bit. Maybe if she's quick enough she can escape to her dressing room and lock herself safe. She doesn't even think about the absurdity of it all, at the moments it all makes perfect sense.

''Dany-'' The devil herself calls out again, it is even louder than before, so loud she can't pretend she didn't hear. She turns around on her heels, her eyes armed with a stellar look and her lips pressed in a thin line. In return Sansa chuckles and beckons her with a finger. ''Can you come here for a second, I want you to meet someone.''

Daenerys takes a deep breath. Irritated as she can be, she leaves the dark hallway and walks out.

It takes a moment for Jon to realize what is happening, as soon as it hits him and he sees her walking out in his direction his heart stops in his chest. He uses every atom of strength he has left to force himself not to stare but it's all worthless. Of course it isn't working when she looks like she comes straight from heaven and it here to be the ultimate death of him. He has already decided he is in love with her walk and the way her hair brushes her shoulders when she does so, that twinkle in her eyes and the small lines in the corners of her eyebrows she has because she is trying to look tough. The overwhelming feeling washes over him again, he doesn't know how to breathe properly and doesn't feel the need to. For all he wants to do is simply rest his eyes on her.

''Jon-'' Sansa calls out. Jon flinches as if awaken from a dream and clears his throat immediately. His hand goes to his hair and he runs it trough to occupy himself. _It's all right, it's just a girl, nothing to lose your mind over._ If he really wants to keep himself settled he might have to stare at the floor every time she is near. God he hates himself right now, she probably thinks he's incredibly awkward and strange. He can't blame her, not even the slightest. ''-this is Daenerys.'' He inhales deeply and turns to his left where she is. Steadily he extends his hand out to her and smiles. _Is it impolite to shake hands with her? Did he come out as ignorant? God he feels like an imbecile._

Danerys looks down at his extended hand. It's strong but soft when her palm slips in to his. He must be a town boy. There is no way his hands would be so kept if he worked in the industry. She notices bruises on his knuckles, her mind momentarily connects it to her very own brother. She wonders if there is a similar fist imprint on Viserys' face. She realizes she's been staring and analyzing his hands far too long and shyly looks away.

''I saw you perform earlier, you were truly admirable.'' He speaks and she blushes even more. This is insane. It never happens to her, she has the power to be untouchable, unbreakable…and this man just shows up with his bright smile and well put compliments, ruining everything she ever believed in.

''All of you were, there's just something , I can't put my finger on what it is…but it makes it all seem so surreal…so magical.''

She finds herself in awe, soaking in every single word he says.

''I'm Jon'' he says in one breath, his voice is very soothing. Daenerys smiles and dares to look up.

''Just Jon?'' she quirks an eyebrow. He chuckles and nods.

''For now.'' He says with a grin on his well constructed face and a playful glimmer in his eyes. The confidence and the need to flirt and tease her this openly surprises Jon himself. She smiles at his answer and nods in agreement. They've been so indulged in to their little introduction they've failed to notice Sansa was long gone. Dany checks herself and soon realizes she needs to leave before this gets too far. She is liking him too much for her own good. Her brain is telling her to politely say goodnight and get herself the hell away from him. Every other part of her body is numb to that request. Instead she grabs a stool next to his, finally removing her eyes from him she sits herself down. Only now does she notice Sansa's presence missing. If it wasn't so obvious she would have to laugh out loud. She props her head on her elbow, slightly tilting right so she can observe him further.

He turns on his chair so his face is facing the bar. _Come on, talk to me, convince me I'm not risking my sanity for nothing_ , she pleads silently. Carefully he turns towards her. His knee brushes her for a bare second and her insides stir and twist from the electricity. The corners of his mouth twist in a small smile as he gives her another disarmingly charming look. ''Would you like a drink?''

''It's the glitter.'' She blurts, her eyes focus on something behind him. He raises a brow and looks at her as if she's gone mad.

''I don't think I'm following.''

She smiles to his response and returns back to his eyes. ''The thing you couldn't put your finger on, it's the glitter, glitter makes everything seem magical.'' She explains and smiles mischievously ''And yes, I will take that drink.''

* * *

This is it for now, and know that I'm trying my best as it is three in the morning and I'm finishing this. Please show your support by leaving a review/favorite/follow. Feel free to suggest any pairing you'd like to see in this and I'll see what I can do. Till next update,


	3. Little dove

''So three drinks in and you're still not telling me anything, I can't even know your full name?'' Daenerys teases, she is very well fueled with three drinks of her own which help her quirky nature shine through. Jon drags his lips in to a lazy smile and rests his head against his right hand. His hands are rough but very well kept, she tries her best to figure out how it is possible for him to be so rigged up and strong in appearance without doing hard work. If only she knew…

''With what do I owe the favor? As much as I remember you haven't been that revealing yourself.'' He teases back. Jon isn't the one to flirt with girls, he really isn't, but there are times like this when even someone as reserved as him can't resist. She is pulling him in with every word she says, if she tried to convince him the ocean was dry he'd probably buy it. She stirs her drink with the tiny red straw inside and downs it at once. Her eyes sparkle in the low lighting, making her that more endearing and enchanting to his eyes.

''What would you like to know?'' She turns around so her knee is ever so slightly touching his. He wonders if she's doing that on purpose. He thinks about her question for a while. _Be careful_ , he thinks to himself. This is all very fun and remarkable but if he says one thing wrong he could be out of here in a blink of an eye. He has misjudged people before, all to his own cost, it never ends well.

''Where did you learn all of that?'' he plays with his glass as he speaks.

''The singing and dancing?'' She asks amused. This may be the first time that a man has asked about what she does with real interest and no intention of bedding her afterwards – at least she likes to believe so- they were usually much older than her, sleazy and very uncomfortable to be around, none of them cared about what she did, not really. ''It's one of those things that come naturally, I've never given it much thought, but everything else related to my actual act during the day time, my brother is responsible for that. Viserys has taught me almost everything I know.''

Jon stops stirring his drink. He gives her a concerned look. She mentally scolds herself, of course she has to mention Viserys and ruin everything, it has happened before. She contemplates whether to admit that she knows about his fight with her brother and decides to keep it to herself. An uncomfortable silence surrounds them, Jon opens his mouth to speak only to close it again. He seems so deep in to his thoughts Daenerys has the need to shake him by his shoulders and force him to share it with her.

''Viserys is your brother?'' He asks quietly. Of crouse, it all makes sense now, the blonde hair, blue –almost purple eyes, pale skin, the attitude.

She uncomfortably stirs in her seat and calls for another drink. Not the brightest idea, especially now when she isn't thinking clear as it is. ''Uhm.'' She murmurs while sipping trough her straw. She would give everything for them to just get pass it and continue their conversation like before, but she isn't that naïve and prepares herself mentally for the questions.

Jon has taken many punches at him trough out the day but none of them hurt as much as this one. The saying 'Too good to be true' has never been more accurate, he isn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the way this situation is developing. Suddenly he is very conscious of his bruised knuckles and the dirt on his clothes from when he was pushed and held against the ground. His drink no longer tastes good on his tongue so he shoves the glass away. He throws a few bills on the table to pay for their drinks and gets on his feet. She straightens her posture right away, her periwinkle eyes stare up at him beneath the two perfect rows of pitch black lashes.

''You're leaving? Did I say something wrong?'' She asks knowing the answer. She sits back when she realizes that what's left of the crowd is staring at them and she looks pathetic at best. He didn't move an inch, giving her the opportunity to at least try and get some closure. It somehow saddens Jon just to see her this upset. He curses himself quietly for not being able to be responsible for once. His brows furrow and he closes his eyes mostly so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in her look when he delivers his sentence.

''I better go, I don't think your brother would appreciate it all too much to see me anywhere near you.'' She doesn't say a thing so he opens his eyes. She is sitting with her arms crossed over her chest. Her lips are pressed in to a tight line, almost as if she's suppressing tears. ''I'm sorry.'' He apologizes drily and disappears in to the crowd. Dany doesn't even bother. Not this time, not ever.

She turns back to her previous position and orders another drink.

''Are you sure?'' Ros asks with a concerned look on her soft face. Daenerys gives her a stoned look that speaks for itself. Ros puts down the glass she was drying off and makes the requested drink. She knows from experience Daenerys is stubborn in every sense of the word, a glitch she gets from her brother. There is no point in trying to change her mind, yet being older than the girl and very motherly oriented towards all of them she owes it to herself to try.

''I wouldn't be too concerned, men have never been easy…and you're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met.'' _Coming from a woman who used to work at a brothel_. Daenerys rolls her eyes and takes the drink. What does all of the beauty in this world mean to her when she can't even get one guy to speak to her?

* * *

''What on earth are you doing?'' A male voice startles Sansa. She grabs at her chest and gives Theon a startled look.

''Could you not be such a creep, I would really appreciate that.''

Theon rolls his eyes at her and jumps on to the counter next to her. ''That doesn't answer my question.''

''I'm observing-'' Sansa sticks out her neck to get a better look behind the velvety curtain that currently hides them from the rest of the bar. ''- he screwed up.'' She looks back at Theon who has a grimace across his face. She resists the urge to roll her eyes back at him and shakes her head lightly. ''The new hunk, Jon Snow.''

''What about him?'' Theon asks, slightly nervous. He's seen Sansa talk to him earlier and he wasn't impressed one bit. Especially not with the way he made her all giggly and smiley. Sansa wasn't his but he sure as hell won't let some newbie take her away in front of his eyes.

''I thought him and Dany really hit it off, I guess I was wrong.'' She sighs disappointedly.

''Him and Dany, are you insane…anyone and Dany for that matter.''

''Ugh, so what? Her brother is an uncultured moron, does that mean she has to be celibate for the rest of her life?'' Sansa get upset and hops off the counter.

''Sansa-'' Theon gives her a disapproving look.

''Don't Sansa me, when is someone going to put a stop on the terror called Viserys? Huh? It's not just Dany and you know it. I don't understand why anyone won't stand up to him.''

''If Drogo puts up with him all of us have to. Stop acting like you were born yesterday and help me with these crates.'' Theon says with a hint of annoyance. She ignores him as usual and leans back against the counter with a dramatic sigh.

''When did Drogo care about anything that happens behind the curtains? He is just as money driven as any other person in here and I'm sick of it.''

Provoked by her pity rampage Theon snaps without thinking. ''Why don't you leave then?''

Sansa stops talking, her big blue eyes widen while her lips form a soft frown. Without a second thought she flees in anger. Knowing there's no point in going after her Theon simply shrugs his shoulders at no one in particular. Everything would be much easier, if only he weren't so damn smitten with her...if only she weren't so damn smitten with someone else.

* * *

Jon shuts the door of his chamber with force and groans in frustration. He is questioning every decision he has made that let him up to where he is now. Without inspecting the room first he falls in to the not-so-soft mattress. He rubs his eyes and sighs with no content. The bed is awful to say at least but anything is better than sleeping on the floor which is where he used to sleep most of his time at the work shop. His knuckles sting and his lips feel as swollen as they can be. He tries his best to concentrate on falling asleep and basically anything but that blonde little minx who has his stomach tied up in knots. He feels awful having to end things before they've even started but what choice does he have. Just about everyone in this scandalous place has given him a fair warning to stay out of Viserys' business and as it seems, his little sister is his biggest deal of business. That and Jon's biggest deal of insomnia as he is about to find out.

* * *

''Please let me in, you can't be mad forever.'' Sansa's birdlike voice calls out unsuccessfully. She leans against the door and pouts sadly to no one in particular. ''Fine, be like this. Just know I won't always be here for your comfort, and that is when you'll need me the most.'' She pushes herself off the door and steadily moves forward when the infamous door cracks open.

''Wait-'' a broken whisper speaks hoarsely ''-don't leave just yet.''

Sansa turns on her heels, eying the worry on Dany's face. Her own expressions becomes worrisome, she walks back and in to the room without another word. The first thing that catches her eyes is Dany's shimmering dress from earlier in the day scrunched up at the edge of her bed. She raises an eyebrow suspiciously. Dany is the most neat and organized person she has ever met and that very dress is one of-if not favorite dresses. She picks up the delicate piece of diamond encrusted fabric and waves it in front of the blondes face.

''Oh that.'' Daenerys speaks absentmindedly and takes it from her, throwing it in the other corner of the room. Before Sansa gets to ask any more intruding questions Dany speaks. ''I feel like an idiot.'' She stares at the floor and shakes her head left to right. ''I let my emotions take over my brain and this is what happens. I should have known better.''

''Dany that's not true at all-''

''-please don't treat me with kid gloves, Sansa. I was naïve…at least he was polite.''

Sansa has an urge to let her eyeballs roll to the back of her head, she grabs Dany by her pale shoulders and shakes her lightly. ''You're being stupid. You should have seen the way he stared at you when you were performing…it made _me_ jealous and we both know how hard it is to achieve that''

Dany cracks a little smile. Since she can remember Sansa's been the most beautiful, fun and intriguing girl to be around, she fits in here perfectly. Even though Dany is the one who sends out the vibe of being the confident one, in truth it is the opposite. She can only wish to have been born with the brave gene.

''Give it time. It's only his first day here. You can't expect for him to just jump you right on the spot.''

''Sansa!'' Dany scolds her but is unable to control her giggles. ''You don't understand.'' She says seriously. She gets of the bed and starts brushing her hair with her favorite crystal brush. ''I don't want him to want me.'' She lies trough her teeth ''I'm fine on my own. I don't need a man by my side to feel worthy, not a single one of them. It was just an attraction, nothing more.'' She'll have to repeat that one to herself till the moment she starts believing it.

Seeing no point in fighting this any further, especially with someone as stubborn as Daenerys, Sansa makes her exit. ''I guess you have a point-'' she turns around before leaving ''-just…don't torture yourself too much, all right?''

Daenerys switches her eyes over to Sansa and eyes her with uncertainty.

"What is it?" Sansa asks a bit annoyed, she wanted to get out of the room already, she had other things in mind.

"Ar-are you okay?" Dany stutters, she takes in a deep breath as if she still wasn't quite certain whether she wanted to ask the question.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Sansa plays dumb and looks up at the ceiling, she knew exactly why she wouldn't be okay.

"It's been a while since they left, we haven't seen or heard from Jaime in months-"

"I don't want to hear about Jaime or any of them for that matter. They're traitors." Sansa blurts out, visibly upset. Without another word she leaves the room.

* * *

''You will be handling these.'' Stannis shoves a handful of loud keys on a chain in his hand. ''Basically how it works is, you unlock the first one in the row and all the other ones in the same category unlock themselves. If you want to keep some of them locked make sure to do it individually…especially with the tigers….you never ever want to open up all of them at once.''

Jon nods as he takes in all of the important information. This isn't nearly as dynamic as his last job, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. He is in charge of feeding the animals and helping with 'heavy things that have to be lift' as Stannis explained to him earlier.

''Please be careful-'' Stannis warns once more ''-Our reputation is at risk as it is, we don't need another incident adding up.''

''Don't worry-'' Jon says firmly ''-I take this seriously, no one will get hurt.''

Stannis shakes his hand a little too rough and gives him a big smile. ''That's what I like to hear. I'll leave you to your work then…oh and don't forget, always-''

''-start with the horses.'' Jon finishes his sentence for him and gives him a reassuring smile ''-I know.''

He is finishing with the second horse when he is disrupted by the sound of a cracking door. He turns around immediately, his jaw falling slightly at the sight in front of him.

Dany stops in her tracks. Her eyes are wide as she stares at the man she has so eagerly been trying to get out her head. He is dressed for work and that tight light brown shirt is doing a hell of a good job in showcasing his amazing physique. She can only allow herself to stare for so long, she closes her mouth and looks him dead in the eye.

''I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone would be here.'' She says firmly. It seems like the hardest thing to do with his dark eyes looking at her _like that_.

''I don't mind-I mean-'' She looks like an angel walking the face of the Earth. Her choice of pale clothing in a combination with her silver like hair does wonders for her already stunning appearance. His heart beats rapidly…his brain chooses the worst moment to stop working. He is supposed to be stern and cold, make her hate him so she would never ever wish to come near him. He just can't…not when she brings this warmth to him. He mentally curses himself for being so weak. He needs to cut it out before things get out of hand. He clears his throat and speaks firmly. ''Can I help you with anything?''

''I was looking for Stannis actually.'' She says trying not to be discouraged by his sudden harshness. He really must not like her. She gulps hard, doing her best not to feel hurt by what this man she barely knows thinks.

''You missed him, he just left.'' He says even sterner this time. He swears there is a glimpse of hurt in her eyes. _Good_ , he thinks to himself. The quicker she realizes she should stay away from him the better. The fact that he feels an immense amount of pain and discomfort doing this must be pushed aside.

Dany gasps silently at his unpleasant tone and nods her head. She has every bit of motivation to simply step up to him and slap him across that smug face…or grab him by his smug face and kiss him senseless. No. No.

''Good, I'll look for him then.'' She manages to say before lunging out of the stable. A wince escapes her lips the moment she is out in the cold, but the weather can't be blamed for the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She blinks rapidly, refusing to be bothered by this. No words of self comfort work in her favor today. Her chest hurts and she is out of breath by the time she reaches the main arena.

''Is everything okay little dove?''

Daenerys shivers at the nickname Tyrion still uses even though it's a trademark from his not so kind sister on the run.

''I am doing fine-'' she murmurs under her breath ''-just fine.''

* * *

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and follows on this story, it means the world to me, it also makes me more eager to write on. If you like this, review and follow/favorite. As for the new potential couple requests, I have them on my mind, there were a few like Sansa/Jaime, Robb/Margaery and so on, I will take all of them in to consideration and think of something good to do with it.


	4. It's all in the eyes

Just to clarify, for the purpose of this story Cersei and Tyrion are brother and sister, Jaime is just her husband as I think the whole incest plot is a bit too heavy for the non-show/book circumstances.

* * *

"Son of a bitch." Jon cursed loudly and let out a sigh. He wanted to talk to her, so badly. Why did he always fall for girls who were not meant to be for him. He was sure the universe was playing some kind of a sick game with his head. His life for the past few years has been a mess, let alone his love life. Huh, love life…as if he had one. His mind immediately switched to the fiery red head, who turned his life upside down or maybe it was the other way around? After all he was the one who left in the middle of the night without a goodbye and joined a freaking circus. There's no way you can come back from that. It's not that he didn't love Ygritte, well, truth be told he wasn't sure what he felt for her. He liked her, he was certain of that. She was fun, quirky, adventurous, a little wild and absolutely ruthless. He wanted to love her, he just wasn't sure if he could do that yet. She told him she loved him on multiple occasions, Jon always responded with a kiss and a smile. Sometimes it seemed it was just about the sex, which was good, but only that. Thinking about it now, he wasn't even sure why he went for it. He wasn't the type of guy to just sleep around with a girl and not say I love you back, if he wasn't sure of it, he wasn't doing it. Until he met her. It was sort of addicting. Kiss and fight and kiss again and fight again. He didn't love it, but he didn't hate it either so he stayed. Until now. Knowing her, she would probably search the whole globe until she found him and beat the crap out of him for leaving her in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, he just knew he didn't feel as sorry as a person is supposed to feel when they lose the person they love- well – the person they like.

And then there was Daenerys. Was he seriously already falling for her? Just moments ago he was straight up thinking about kissing her right there and then. Would that be cheating? He didn't know, none of it made sense, none of it made any fucking sense and his head started to hurt. He put down the bucket filled with animal food and sat down on the ground to collect himself. He needed to get it together. He also needed to apologize, probably. What would he even be apologizing for? Sorry for not kissing you and being rude? He was an idiot.

* * *

Daenerys stormed pass a line of trailers and went directly to her chamber. She leaned against the door and tried to steady her breathing. By now her face was ridden with tears, her eyes puffy and her entire face swollen. She looked pathetic. Was she really crying over a stupid guy who has zero to non interest in her whatsoever? She looked exactly like those poor heartbroken girls she would often judge and make snarky comments at, she never quite understood what it meant to be turned down or to feel unattractive in someone's eyes up until now. Who did this Jon even think he was? Maybe she never really felt like this because everyone always loved her, begged for her attention. Was she that shallow all the time and didn't notice it because everyone had thought she was pretty enough and worth it? Her sadness turned to disappointment in an instant. She walked over to the sink and continuously splashed her face with icy cold water to get rid of the redness and tears. She was better than that, she had to be. Otherwise she was no different than all of those pathetic little girls who depended on their men.

There was a knock on her door, a knock she knew all too well. Her blood instantly froze. Before she could even let the man in, he did so himself.

"Dany-" his voice was shaky and made her nervous right away. She hated him, she would never admit it, he was her only family after all, but God, how she hated him. She could smell the alcohol on him from a mile away, one wrong word and this could end as badly as it mostly does. His eyes squinted then jumped out, he looked like a crazy man with his hair thrown all over and bruised up from that fight she heard about. "-sweet sister, you've been crying haven't you?" She couldn't even decide if he sounded worried or annoyed.

"No." She said, her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes averted to the floor where she kept them. Viserys stepped closer and lifted her head up by her chin.

"Your eyes are bloodshot, don't you lie to me." His voice was much harsher this time around. Her stomach twitched.

"I wasn't lying, I'm just tired, it was a long night, lots of people came, Theon worked us really hard."

"You're right-" he said and let out a crazy little laugh "-you would never lie to me." The ending of his sentence was a threat. "Let me tell you one thing Daenerys, we didn't become what we are by complaining-" he started pacing around her room, his hair was bloody from the fight and he appeared to be limping. They boy got him good, she almost hated herself for feeling a bit of satisfaction at the thought of someone beating him up. Well, a lot of satisfaction. "-we became what we are by working hard, with blood and sweat, not with tears." By now he was yelling at her. If she wasn't so used to it, she would probably be frightened. "So stop that little act and get your pretty little ass in to the ring, judging by your poor performance the other day, you have a lot of brushing up to do." He really had a talent for looking like a crazy person, maybe because he was. She straightened her posture and nodded in agreement. She was far too tired to practice, she's been too tired to practice for years now, never stopped him from forcing her though. What other choice did she have? She had no money for herself besides the "allowance" Viserys would give her, he was the one to purchase all of her costumes, shoes and makeup, even the jewelry. He was always insisting on "keeping it in the family" which meant she earned it and he kept it. She confronted him about it once, years ago. Two hours of yelling and a broken bone later, she was sure she'd never ask again. What else was she supposed to do, she had no one and nowhere to go, the people in the business were nice to her, she had friends, but all of them worked there. Loyalty was a huge thing in Westeros, if she gave up on this and left even those few friends would turn their backs on her, just like they did to the Lannisters. Not that they didn't deserve it. Sure it hurt the Westeros incomes severely, but at least it was somewhat quiet, a lot more peaceful then before.

She felt bad for Jaime and the kids, they did nothing wrong, it was Cersei she hated from the bottom of her soul, she was sure the blonde bitch felt the same for her. Cersei was a remarkable performer, but her indescribable jealousy and controlling nature had a way to destroy everything good that came out of her talent. She never really understood why Jaime would stay with someone like her. He was kind and loving, talented and noble, his good looks were a plus. She was sure he could find himself a new wife in a matter of seconds, still he chose to stay with that witch. Maybe he was there for the kids, maybe he was there because in some dark twisted way he loved her, maybe she wasn't the one to judge, especially because she's the one who stayed with her brother through all of his beatings. Maybe she should keep her mouth and mind shut.

* * *

"I am amazed-" Stannis nods his head in an approving manner "-not that I thought you would do bad, it's just that you did very well with the animals, they usually go a little wild with new people."

Jon puts the last bucket down and secures the cage with zebras in it. "I did my best. It felt kind of wrong."

Stannis made a weird face, his grey brows furrowed like they have a mind of their own. "Wrong? You were feeding the animals, not slaughtering them."

"Yeah, but do they look happy to you? They barely have any space and most of them have scars from whips and God knows what-"

"Are you messing with me kid? Your previous job was beating people up to death and you're complaining about a small scar on a goddamn zebra?"

"Shush-" Jon immediately became defensive, his blood boiling. He stepped closer and started whispering. "-we agreed not to talk about any of my past here, didn't we?"

Stannis just stood there with a stupid toothpick in his mouth and stared blankly as if he wasn't even listening.

"And I never killed anyone, it wasn't like that."

"Sure, an underground fight club masked as a car repair shop sounds lovely. You come in and you never get out. But yeah, no killing involved right?" Stannis mocked. Jon was visibly irritated, this is exactly why he left, he was beyond sick and tired of people treating him like he was a murderous monster, he didn't even like fighting, he had no choice-

"Are you really that naïve boy? Do you know how many friends I've lost down there, friends that wanted to make a few bucks and accidentally got on Mance's wrong side?"

"I never killed anyone." Jon said with a dead serious look on his face. "And you're still alive too, obviously people do walk out-" he shook his head "-both foot still on the ground."

"A lucky few." Mance said while staring at the distance. The man was a riddle for Jon, everyone in this place was. He was getting ready to leave when Stannis lightly grabbed him by his shoulder so he would turn back.

"Not so fast, there's a few boxes of equipment that need to be sorted and carried under the tent, you're on it"

"I thought I was just here to feed the animals." Jon said confused.

"Don't forget the lift heavy stuff part. Go, run, no time to waste here boy."

* * *

"Left foot up, keep your balance and one and two and…jesus-" Viserys grabbed his head in frustration as she readjusted herself on the rope again "It's like you have two left feet today, what's wrong with you?" His hangover seemed to calm down as he gave up on yelling and was much more quiet and functional. Sometimes she was sure that if he gave up on the booze and took some pills for his nerves, Viserys would be a lovely brother…maybe not lovely, but likeable. She couldn't really focus on anything at the moment. She was tired and this thing hurt, not only that…her mind couldn't let go of a certain dark haired boy who she so badly wanted to hate, but she also kind of liked him really much. She couldn't put her finger on it, couldn't explain to herself why she cared. She didn't have many people around her but she never felt lonely and needed a partner to keep her happy, she didn't even want one. She wasn't ready and foremost, Viserys wasn't ready. He just needed to be the one and only man in everyone's life, his own, their deceased parents' one, even their boss Drogo had to work in his favor and like him, otherwise he'd lose his shit and that one could end so wrong. Not for Drogo but for her brother. She knew Drogo has had just about enough of Viserys and his outbursts. The other day he even asked her how she would feel if she were alone in all of this. At first she thought he was joking, then she realized he was being dead serious. She had no idea how to respond to that, it scared her altogether. Was he planning on hurting Viserys or kicking him out? If they kicked him out he would come back for her and drag her down with him, she was sure of it. She told Drogo she loved her brother and that was it, not to save Viserys' ass but her own.

"I'm sorry. I'm still sore from last night-" she sighed in her own frustration "- my wounds haven't healed yet, every step I take on this damn rope feels like a knife running along my foot." Dany says as she stumbles down.

"I ordered new shoes for you and everything, they're imported from India. What more can I give you, the show is tomorrow night, we have no time for this nonsense." There he was, the good old grumpy Viserys they all knew and despised.

"New shoes that need to be broken in." She insisted and refused to get back on the rope. Viserys gave her an angry look, his right eye twitched and his cheeks gained a red color. She was ready for the outburst but it ended there.

"Fine, find another stunt for you to do, I give up, you are impossible to work with." He turned around and muttered under his breath "Spoilt brat, I should have given you to an orphanage, but no, I always made sure you had everything. This is how you repay me-"

She's had enough of it by then so she snapped and raised her voice. "Fine! I'll do it, even if it means my feet will fall off." Viserys was visibly shocked by the way she dared to raise her voice at him, he would have yelled at her, but a very familiar figure came in his frame of vision. "Son of a bitch" he muttered once again. Daenerys was so concentrated on keeping her balance she failed to notice Jon walk in with a few boxes in his hands.

"Look, I'm finally doing it-" she said excitedly as she walked along the line with ease.

"What is he doing here?" Viserys spat out at no one in particular. It took one second for Jon to notice his presence. _Keep it together, you don't need problems on your first day here._ He kept doing his job and placing the items where they belonged. There was everything, from leotards to inflatable balls, chains, glittery accessories and pins, oh, and a pair of ballet like silken shoes.

"You-" Viserys marched over to Jon looking like a child throwing a fit "- get out." His intense attitude and crazy eyes were usually enough to scare anyone away, or at least annoy them enough to just leave and spare themselves the drama. Not Jon, he's had about enough of that vulture.

"You're here for a round two?" Jon said with a newfound confidence. The moment she heard his voice Dany lost her balance and stumbled down, not so gracefully but at least she didn't fall and make a fool of herself. She turned around to find her imbecile brother stand face to face with Jon… well it would be face to face, but compared to Jon's muscles and upper body strength, Viserys looked like a little boy. And that fool was about to get himself beaten up again.

"How dare you speak to me like that-" Viserys was full blown mad "-I could end you right now you peasant"

"I highly doubt it." Jon said calmly. There was something about the way he was handling the situation that made him so damn attractive in her eyes. She cursed herself immediately, why was she so weak again? He was driving her insane and his bulging muscles and that intense stare were not helping.

"Viserys stop it." She said making sure her voice was even. "Both of you, just stop." She glanced at Jon and regretted it immediately, sure he was tough and strong and whatnot, but his eyes, they were the kindest eyes she had ever seen in all of her life. She couldn't look away and neither could he. The little contact didn't go unnoticed by her controlling brother, without a second thought he lunged forward and tried to push Jon over. Much to his disappointment he only managed to barely shove him, he also managed to piss him off. Jon was ready to risk it all and flatten him with the ground once again when they were both interrupted.

"Is there a problem gentlemen." A man with a large frame came in and asked calmly, Dany looked relieved and sighed, moving away so Drogo could come closer. Viserys turned to him and started rambling anxiously.

"This was not a part of the deal…this man assaulted me, he wanted to murder me, he threatened me-" Viserys was getting all teary eyed. Dany couldn't believe how pathetic that lying son of a bitch could get. She glanced at Jon once again, sending an apologetic look. Maybe it wasn't that rude of him to get away from her earlier, maybe it was the smartest thing he had ever done, if Viserys weren't her family she would have done the same. "-Dany tell him."

"What?" Daenerys looked away from Jon like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Tell him-" Viserys yelled at her from the bottom of his lungs "-tell him that he tried to kill me right here."

Drogo pushed Viserys out of his way and turned around to face the girl. He gave her a sincere but serious look. "Did he try to hurt him? Because if he did, we'll take care of it"

Viserys had a huge smile on his face, he could already feel the delight he'd get from stabbing Jon multiple times once Drogo and the other guys carried him out and said their farewell in their own way. The only stab he'd get was from his own sister.

"He did nothing." Dany said and switched her eyes to Jon who was in disbelief, she was taking his side "Jon had nothing to do with it, he was just doing his job, Viserys started all of it."

She was very aware of the beatings she would endure for doing this, but that small thankful smile on Jon's face as she stood by his side made it all worth it.

God, she was falling hard.

* * *

We are slowly getting in to the story and I'm trying to give a solid background for as much of the characters I can, all while focusing on the main romance. Let me know what you think, usually the more reviews and feedback in general I get, I update quicker. I'm already working on the next chapter and it will have much more Jon/Dany interaction.


	5. Farewell

Hello everyone. I owe you all a big apology for not updating for such a long time. I've encountered some serious medical issues and along with that started my second year of college so life was a mess. Thank you all for still following and reviewing this story, it means a lot, as of now I will update as college obligations will let me.

This chapter gets a bit angsty and very messy. Enjoy!

* * *

"You lying bitch." Viserys screamed at her face. His hands were reaching out to grab her but he was cut off by Drogo's massive hands and shoved back hard, so hard his back ended up crushing Jon's strong chest. Jon pushed him forward so he was trapped between him and Drogo. He knew he couldn't go crazy on him and meet his fist with Viserys' face, especially not with the man in charge being there, but he wanted to so badly. It only took two seconds of listening to him curse Daenerys out to go mad. He wasn't sure why or how it happened, but he knew this girl had to be untouched or else he was ready to kill everyone. That was a lot of impulsive and protective thinking for someone who didn't even consider themselves her friend, he didn't care though. His heart felt right when she was all right. She didn't seem upset at all, it seemed like she was more than used to getting abused by her deranged brother. It broke his heart in to million pieces.

"You call your sister that one more time and I will break your neck." Drogo said without hesitation, Jon grew to like him in an instant. It was good to know there was at least some justice around this place. He shouldn't take it for granted, he was sure he could have easily been on the other side of Drogo's fist if it weren't for Daenerys standing up for him.

"Break it!" Viserys yelled at Drogo and ran out in a matter of seconds, he was fueled with rage. Even Daenerys had never seen him like that in all of the years she spent with him. He had gone completely insane. Dany stood there, staring at nothing in particular. She felt a hand on her shoulder that brought her back to present.

"If he touches you, come to me." Drogo said and gave her a reassuring nod. Dany gulped hard and shook her head.

"I don't want him dead." She spoke quietly. Her blue eyes lightly filled with tears. "He won't hurt me again, I'm sure of it. He's my only family."

"Is that really what you're concerned about?" Another voice chimed in unexpectedly. Both Dany and Drogo turned around to face Jon.

"Pardon me?" Dany asked with shaky voice. Drogo nodded at Jon, as if he understood exactly what he was talking about. Without another word he left both of them to themselves.

"I'm sorry-" Jon said, he sounded kind of mad, maybe she was imagining it, why would a stranger like him even care about her "-I don't really know you all that much, but from what I've gathered he's done nothing but hurt you all of your life. You have people who'll gladly stand up for you-" he shook his head, it was like he was getting more and more worked up with every word "- and you defend him? Even worse, you help him get by with his bullshit."

"You're right-" Dany cut in and shook her head. She looked him right in the eyes. "-you don't know me all that much." She said quietly and removed her eyes from him. She didn't know what to say, she wanted to…she wanted so badly just to open up to him to make him understand. To explain she owed her entire life to Viserys, she had nothing of her own, he would ruin her if she ever left or spoke against him. How could someone else possibly understand that? People always thought she was a dumb little girl, no one ever tried to understand why she stayed. All of them had families, all of them had lives of their own. She had nothing. And if she turned her back on him she wouldn't even have that. When she finally dared to look up at him her heart hurt. If only things were different and she was just a careless girl who fell in love with a boy of her liking. He looked disappointed, like he struggled to understand what she could never explain. It broke her heart for many reasons.

"I don't-" Jon started and she quickly cut him off. "I know you don't understand. I don't expect you to, no one does." She turned around and headed out.

"You're afraid of yourself." He said just as she was about the leave.

"Excuse me." She turned back with a frown on her beautiful face.

"You heard me." Jon said and walked a step closer. Her brows rose in confusion and anger, she couldn't quite get why, but he was firing her up.

"You know nothing-" she said in disbelief and didn't know what else to say or do.

"So you did hear me." Jon confirmed and took another step closer, they were mere inches from each other now "I think you're just a scared little girl-" he said raising her anger "- not of him, you obviously don't care about him anymore, you're scared of yourself and everything you're capable of. I think you're scared of just how good life could become for you if you got rid of him and you don't want to admit it, because admitting it would mean you really want it and once you do he's gone-" He paused for a second and looked her straight in the eyes, her bottom lip was trembling, he was so close he could have easily kissed her if he wanted to, he only had to lean in a little bit. "- and then you're on your own. Alone for the first time. That's what you're afraid of Daenerys."

She couldn't move or say anything. She stood mere inches from him and just stared at him in disbelief. She stood on her toes so she would be taller and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not afraid of anything." She was so close her lip almost brushed up against his, he felt her warm breath against his skin and his mind went dizzy. Just like that she spun around and left once again. He needed to let it go, but somehow he just couldn't.

"Is that why you keep defending him? Because you're strong and not afraid of anything? He hurt you Daenerys, he's gonna do it again, he hurts everyone around him-"

"I can handle him." She yelled and he stopped. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She hated this, she hated all of it and most of all, she hated how she knew he was right with every single word that came out of his mouth. "Just watch your back, I'm going to be all right, I know how to handle Viserys, I've done it my entire life. You just don't understand-"

"Don't understand what?" He raised his voice unintentionally, he couldn't keep it in anymore, he wanted to help her so badly, why did she keep pushing everyone away and let it happen, he needed to know, what did that bastard hold against her to have her as a puppet. He was getting unreasonably mad at the whole situation, if she only let him help her... "Let us help, you know everyone will stay by your side-" she let out a sarcastic little laugh at that, it didn't manage to throw him off just yet "- if you let me help you I promise, you'll never have to see me again."

"Is that what you think I want?" She asked him with sadness in her voice. She was mad but she had no reason to hate him or despise him so much she'd never want to see him again. Oh, if he only knew how she wanted to see him every day since the moment she saw him. He took a step back and crossed his arms at his chest.

"I don't know, you tell me."

She shook her head no and swallowed hard. Her silver like hair framed her face perfectly and Jon couldn't help himself but to think she looked like a real life angel. How could anyone ever have the heart to hurt such a beautiful creature, it made no sense to him. Just like that, his anger was back.

"I'm doing fine on my own, I'm not afraid of him or anyone for that matter." She was reserved to herself. "Viserys gave me a lot more than I would have ever had if it weren't for him."

Jon was done with this constant praising of her abuser. "He also gave you a lot more bruises than you would have had if it weren't for him."

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, just as she thought they were finally calming down and finishing that god awful conversation, he started again. She wasn't even sure why she had such an impulsive need to fight with him. It's been so long since she's felt this rage and angst rise within her. Years and years of keeping it down were colliding in to this very moment.

"You know what, you were right after all. I don't want to ever see you again. I don't even know you and you don't know me or my life. Viserys is my family, he's getting better with me, he cares about me, I can take whatever he has to throw at me, when I'm with him I'm someone and that is not something I'm willing to give away for a stranger. How far will that get me?" She recited in anger. This time it was Jon with a sarcastic laugh and a nod.

"I don't know Daenerys, after all, playing the victim only gets you so far." He spat out. It took one second for her palm to meet his pale cheek and slap him as hard as she could. She turned around without looking back and this time she was gone for good.

* * *

"No ones, they're all a bunch of no ones. Without me this place wouldn't have existed-" the madman muttered to himself. He was barely standing at this point, the alcohol sure got to his head. The bottle hit his lips one more time and to his disappointment it was empty. He threw it on the ground, the loud shattering sound made him shiver. He was trying to remember where exactly he was, his vision was blurred and he was utterly disoriented. The walls seemed oddly familiar to him, he must have been close to where he intended to go. Ah, there it was, the door he was looking for, adorned with a large painting of blue roses he had made especially for her. Everything was made for her, since the day she was born. Why couldn't she just be obedient? Things would have been so much simpler, he wouldn't have to waste his time schooling her on right behavior to your older siblings. She just couldn't learn herself, he always had to show her.

He rose his hand up to knock but he lost balance and ended up meeting the door face front. It didn't even hurt, he didn't feel a thing, his entire face was sore and swollen, no one would even notice a bruise if there was a new one. Suddenly he remembered why he was there and his hand immediately reached in to his torn up pocket. It was right where he left it, the cold silver handle cooled his hand. His finger run over the sharp blade to make sure it was indeed sharp enough. A wicked smile spread along his face when he took it out and saw his reflection in the blade. Perfect.

"One, two, three, four and spin and one and another spin and jump-" Dany recited to herself as she lay flat on her back. Whenever she felt sad or any other emotion she didn't quite like she did reruns of her performances in her head. She knew them all so well she didn't necessarily need to do it, but it was the best place for her mind to run away. She was never in to books and poetry, that was more of Sansa's thing. And as much as she liked singing and performing at the night shows, it was never really a challenge. Their audience mostly consisted of a few elder gentlemen and young unexperienced boys who only came in to giggle and salivate. Not that tough of a crowd. It was enough for her to pick a song, pick a dress and she was set out to give the best performance of the night. She hadn't performed since the night she met him though. Everything was different since that night, it was the first time in her life that she felt nervous about someone watching her. How was it possible that a complete stranger had that effect on her? She had only met him a few days ago and he made her world turn upside down. She even thought he was cute at the beginning, then tonight happened and all she wished was for him to disappear and leave her alone to live her miserable life in peace and quiet. He made her question things about herself, she didn't like it. Questioning things was never a good thing, it made you think you were better than you actually were. Or even worse, it made you realize you were better than you thought you were and you had no other choice than to stay like that.

A loud noise came from her door that startled her out of her musings, it was very unpleasant, as if someone tried to knock the door down. She immediately straightened her posture and felt alarmed. A big part of her already knew who it was, sadly it only made her even more afraid. She slowly got up from her bed and took a deep breath.

"Who is it-" she barely managed to say and the person in question was barging in to her room looking like a crazy person…well, looking like himself.

"Jesus Christ-" her hand grabbed at her chest where her heart was beating loudly" you scared the crap out of me." She let out a nervous laugh but the person standing oppose to her wasn't laughing, in fact this was the worse she's ever seen him look in her entire life. Her chest tightened and she felt herself getting more nervous as time went by, it felt like forever. He just stood there, looking at her and shaking his head.

"Brother-" she whispered and was immediately cut off.

"Brother?-" he let out a laugh "-brother, you're calling me a brother? After all of your betrayal you have the nerve to call me your family?" he yelled from the top of his lungs. " Let me tell you something, you will be happy if I ever even let you stand in my presence, you ungrateful cunt."

That one did it for Dany, she wasn't sure whether it was the adrenaline she was still running on from her earlier encounter with Jon or just the fact that she was beyond fed up with all of this, but she was done.

"You will not call me that." She talked back quietly but firmly and stood her ground. His eyes looked like they were about to shoot out of his skull. He shook his head in disbelief. "What did you say?" He asked as if giving her a chance to take it back, take her beatings and be done with it. Not this time. She didn't even care if he killed her – which he was completely capable of – at the end of the day, Jon was right, he was right all along. Drogo was right as well, Sansa, Tyrion…all of them were right. He was never going to respect her, he wasn't getting any better or wiser, he was only getting more and less drunk, but drunk and violent nevertheless, she would use the term borderline abusive, but he had crossed that line one too many times with her. Calling her a cunt, after everything… it was just too much even for her to handle.

"I said you will never call me that again." She said it louder this time and dared to step forward. It all happened in a flash. The door behind him shut close and was locked, he was in front of her, then his hands were around her neck. She fell to the ground as his foot landed straight to her stomach, spatting despicable words in her direction. She tried to get up and defend herself but his fist met her face and all she saw was red. The next thing she remembers is being pushed down on to her bed, him climbing on top of her and in that very moment her mind went blank, all of the emotions she once felt were gone, her soul was sucked out of her body, her heart didn't beat and her mind no longer recognized him as someone she ever held dear.

His eyes met hers in a flash and she knew this would be the last time those god damned eyes would ever stare so furiously at hers. She saw her own eyes in the reflection of the dagger he pulled up over her and she knew it was time. Her own brother was going to kill her, murder her in cold blood. In that moment she knew, it was time to say goodbye to the only family she's ever had, staring face to face at one another, but not in the way he had envisioned. For once, Dany was not going to let his plans run through, she was not going to be his puppet. Her free hand dug in to the side of her mattress, grabbing firmly on to the cold metal handle she never thought she would have used and in a matter of seconds his body was in an all-consuming cramp, his eyes were bloody red and his chest started heaving.

"D-D-Dany-" he barely managed to breathe out. Before she knew it his body felt even heavier on top of hers, almost suffocating her with its weight. She just lay there without moving, without breathing, without thinking. She stabbed her brother. Daenerys Targaryen has stabbed her brother, her only brother to death.

* * *

Please let me know what you think in the review section below. If anyone is concerned about this getting abandoned, that is highly unlikely, it might take some time to update, but as long as there is an audience who is actively reading and responding to this story, I will be keeping it up :) feel free to follow to get notifications about the updates.


	6. Your secret is safe with me

If you ask me, this chapter is really where the story starts getting really interesting. Very angsty, enjoy!

Big thanks to everyone who left a review and followed/favorited the story, it keeps me going.

* * *

Sixty seven, sixty eight, sixty nine, seventy. Once more, this time till eighty. It will be enough time for her head to stop spinning, she tried to convince herself. No! No more counting, no more breathing, no more anything. Breathing. She forgot she had to breathe. She didn't know how to start. How was she supposed to move on from this and live her life when she didn't even know how to breathe properly. She still lay there, her eyes wide but dry, not a tear shed. She couldn't make herself move, if she did then all of this would become very real and in this reality she is a murderer. This was something she wasn't ready to face. She figured she could at least try to force herself to open her eyes. As it turned out, opening her eyes and facing her now dead brother's body beneath which she was trapped was much harder than anything she'd ever envisioned. She had always thought the killing was the hardest, they always talk about the killing, no one talks about the moment it's done and you are left with the most intense feeling of nothingness. Her eyes quickly shut closed and with all the strength she could muster, she pushed against his limp body with her small hands and somehow got him off of her, his cold, lifeless body hit the floor, making a loud sound. Just like he always had been – loud and frightening.

Dany let out a silent cry from pain, her entire body hurt from the struggle he gave her earlier. She could barely move. She sat up carefully, her entire body was shaking so much she couldn't see straight. She tried to push her hair out of the way but her hands were bloody and sticky, the sight of her brother's blood on her hands made her stomach turn in knots. She immediately felt disgusted with herself, with him, with their entire family and everything it ever stood for. She frantically started to rub her hands together to get the blood off but it didn't work. Her initial fright turned in to frantic madness. She had a dead body in her room, there was blood everywhere, dark red and vile looking, her room was filled with broken stuff, her own body was broken, she didn't know how to breathe, how to speak, what to do. The feeling of anxiety rose higher with every second that passed. Her face felt like it was on fire as hot tears started to spill down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"What did I do to you-" her voice broke as she fell to her knees right next to Viserys body. "-oh God. I'm sorry-" she started weeping so much her lungs hurt "-I'm so so sorry."

"Daenerys-" a deep voice startled her all of a sudden. He just stood there, his mouth wide open, his eyes fixed on the dead body in front of her, he didn't move an inch. She felt like her hart was going to stop right then and there.

"Oh my god, no." She cried out and started shaking her head.

"It's okay-" he spoke, his heart was racing, he didn't know what to do or say, he had no idea what had happened, all he knew was that something was really, really wrong and judging by her distressed state of mind, she was the one to blame. He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Don't-don't come near me-" she nearly shouted. She was still perched over the dead body. Her tears were running all over her face and down her jaw, her face and clothes had blood all over it, this was it, she was done here. If there was any chance of her ever having a normal life, it had gone to hell in that exact moment that he came in. Out of all people, it had to be him.

"Are you hurt" He stepped forward, not listening to her. Of course he wouldn't listen, anyone else would have run up to the body, tell her to get the hell out of there but him? He was staring at a dead body that she was leaning over with a bloody knife in hand and he was still worried about her wellbeing. She tried to move away but he was faster and caught her by her shoulders. She started to fight off and tried pushing him away but he was much stronger and persistent.

"You have to stop-" he insisted as she fought him off "-stop shouting. Shut up!" he yelled all of a sudden and shook her by her shoulders out of pure frustration. Her eyes widened and she stopped fighting back. She just stared at him, god, she was a mess. His heart started beating faster and faster, partly because he was standing so near to her and the other part was pure fear.

"Just shut up before someone else hears you Daenerys." He said and slightly loosened his grip on her shoulders. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded. He expected from her to start shouting, cuss him out, try to fight him but what came completely caught him off guard. She fell apart in a matter of seconds. There was no more yelling, no more pushing and shoving, but come to think of it, this was even worse. At least when she was angry he knew how to deal with her, but her falling apart right in front of him? That was something very new to him. He tried to compose himself and think of something smart to say. She still didn't want to say what had happened in there. He felt a cold breeze against his back and some voices in the distance. That's when it hit him. The door. His face was drained from any color, he turned around in a matter of seconds and closed the door shut. He pressed his back against it as if that would keep anyone from coming in.

"Daenerys, where is the key?" he urged her but she couldn't move, she just stood there shaking and crying "Daenerys, the key." He raised his voice again which only made her even more stressed. She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, almost pulling at it. The voice started to get louder and louder, without a doubt, someone had heard her screaming and crying earlier and they were going to come in, see the two of them, see the body and all hell is going to break loose. She was in no state to function like a normal human being at the moment so Jon realized he had to move quickly and play it smart.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, okay? It wasn't right." He said but it didn't make an impact, especially with him being so far away from her. He pressed his ear to the door to determine how much time he had before someone came barging in. He stepped forward to her side and carefully but firmly pulled her closer to him by her hands. "I'm sorry, it wasn't right, you did nothing wrong and I-"

"I did nothing wrong?" she spat out as more tears came down her face, she looked at him with panic in her eyes and something more. It looked like hatred, but the kind that wasn't directed towards him but herself. "I did everything wrong Jon!" She cried.

"Shhh-" he tried to calm her down but it wasn't working, she was getting upset and loud again and he was nowhere near the key.

"Just look at him Jon, look at him, he is dead." She yelled out and started shaking again.

"No, stop it right now-" he pulled her face up and away from the body so that she was now looking at him. Their faces were so close that even a whisper was loud and clear enough for each of them to hear. "-I don't know what happened in here or how this story played out and honestly I can't care less about it now, you know why? Because there are people out there who heard you scream and soon they are going to come in and you know what they are going to find? Huh Dany?" he looked straight in to her eyes, she didn't move or say a thing but she didn't move away either "-they are going to find the two of us standing over a goddamn dead body with blood all over us and a fucking knife in my hand."

"You don't have a knife in your-" he pulled it right away from her. Her mouth dropped. "What are you doing?"

"Now I do." He said and moved away from her. "If you don't care about your life anymore, fine. But I do." He said and her heart skipped a beat. He knew he would regret pouring his heart out in the heat of the moment like this, it wasn't the time or the place but he didn't know what else to do. If there was one thing that always struck people whene they least expected it, it was the truth. "I don't know why or how or when that happened but I bloody do. And if you don't get it together right now and tell me where the key is so I can lock us up till these people are gone, you and I are both going to hell. They are probably going to kill me if they think that I killed one of their own and then you'll have two lives on your heart. Do you really want that?"

Her brows furrowed, the despair she felt all along turned in to anger. Good. He knew how to work with that. "Are you seriously blackmailing me?"

Jon swallowed hard and nodded. "Did it work?"

For a moment the two stood there, just staring at each other. He could see rage building up within her, her typical reaction to anything he did since the first day he came here was pure angst and he finally learned how to use it in his favor. The voices became significantly louder and even she knew it was now or never. "God damn it." She spat out and gave him an angry look. "I hate you for doing this." She tiptoed over to her bedside table and pulled out a little silver key on a silk ribbon and threw it at him. He immediately ran up to the door and pressed his entire weight on to it as he slid the key in and locked it. Just as he did the knob moved up and down.

"Daenerys?" A familiar voice of Theon came through. Jon's heart stopped beating for a moment. He gave her a panicked look, he didn't know what to do now. She seemed just as scared as he was, she started pacing around, trying to figure out what to say that would make him go away,but Theon was the type of person that would not leave your side until he was sure he knew every detail on the situation and was sure everything was okay. She used to love that trait, it made her feel safe. However, at the moment it made her feel very uneasy.

"Dany if you don't open up, I'm knocking this thing down."

"You have to say something." Jon mouthed nervously.

"What am I supposed to say?" she mouthed back, her eyes were wide and filled with worry.

"I don't know, make something up, tell him you're tired-"

"Jon?!" Theon suddenly said and the two shot each other looks of horror. "Is that Jon in your room?" Theon repeated himself.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Daenerys asked Jon as he continued to stare her down, if he stared a little longer he would create a hole through her, she'd actually like that now.

"Yes. It's me." Jon said to her surprise. She shook her head at him in disbelief, what on earth was he trying to do? Get them both killed?

"What the fuck is going on in there?" Theon demanded. "I'm coming in."

Jon's hands formed fists and he cursed under his breath. He quickly went over to her bed, yanked the sheet off and threw it over Viserys as Dany watched on in shock. He straightened his shirt with his hands, ruffled his hair then wiped the remaining tears of her delicate face with his thumbs. He smoothed back her hair and whispered. "Don't say anything, don't move while I talk, if he asks anything, just say something short and positive, okay?"

"Wait what are you talking about, Jon-" she had no time to reach him because all of a sudden he unlocked the door, got out before Theon could even peak in and shut the door behind him. He remembered he still had a knife on him so he quickly shoved it in to his pocket, hoping it would go unnoticed.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly and leaned against the door as if nothing was wrong. "Can I help you with anything?"

Theon raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'what the fuck' look. Did he seriously just come out of her room after they wouldn't let him in for five minutes and he heard Daenerys scream in panic earlier? He had a feeling something was very wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What's going on in there?"

Jon started looking around as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "I don't know, you tell me, you're the one knocking,"

"This isn't even your bloody room-" Theon started, I heard some screams earlier and what the hell happened to your shirt - suddenly his face went from worried to surprised "-wait a minute, not your room, screaming, the shirt-" he lightly shoved him in an atta boy manner and his expression changed to smug. "Were you having sex with Viserys' sister?" His eyes almost jumped out of his eye sockets. Coincidentally, so did Jon's.

"I-"

"You smug little bastard you-" Theon continued to pat him on the back "- I always knew you were a devil. You're crazy, Viserys is going to kill you."

Oh, how very ironic of you to say.

"Well, is it true then?"If he says yes, Theon will leave him alone and he could go back in there to check with Daenerys and finally find out what the actual fuck happened, on the other hand Dany would freak out once it turned out they were in fact doing it. Saying no would be a much better option but what about Theon? He wouldn't let it go. After contemplating all of the options he had in this moment, Jon swallowed hard and decided to nod his head.

"Well, put two and two together." He said casually to keep up his unbothered façade. Daenerys was so going to kill him after all.

Theon broke out in a fit of loud, exaggerated laughter. "I knew it."

"Can you just keep it down." Jon tried to control him. "This stays between us, you understand?" Theon said yes but didn't seem quite convincing. Jon grabbed him by his shoulder a little too hard and gave him a look of warning. "I'm serious, keep it between us."

"Gosh-" Theon said as he pushed Jon's hand off of him "-you'd think that for someone who just got laid you'd be in a better mood." Jon didn't say a thing but instead gave him one more warning look. That seemed to do it. "Fine, your secret is safe with me. I wouldn't know how to spill it any more than you'd know how to hide it."

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some privacy." Jon said to which Theon smiled like a fool.

"No problem mate, I got you." He gave him a pat on the back, an inappropriate wink and he left to where he came from. Jon exhaled. Once he made sure the guy was out of sight he carefully stepped back in to the room, bracing himself for everything that would await for him there. And boy, it did.

Daenerys swung her hand at him as hard as she could and a satisfying clap sound was heard once her palm made contact with his cheek. "You told him you fucked me?"

Jon opened his mouth to explain himself but he didn't even get the chance, her small fists were hitting his chest, his arms and everything she could reach. She was far too weak to actually hurt him – even though that slap hurt like hell – so it was partially funny and partially annoying to see her get so mad and somehow adorable at the same time. He caught her by her wrists so she would finally stop and listen to him.

"He is the one who thought of that on his own-"

"And you didn't bother to correct him?"

"It was a perfect cover up, okay? Whether you like it or not. He bought it and it saved us from him barging in to you room and seeing a very dead Viserys on your floor Daenerys." She was quiet, admittedly them having an affair was a much better cover up than them covering up a murder, but she already had enough on her plate, she didn't need new rumors of her promiscuity surfacing.

"All right. But if people start talking-"

"They won't. Now how about we stop wasting our time on this nonsense and you tell me what the hell happened in here."

* * *

If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me, reviews and follows are encouraged!


	7. Rolling down the hill

Hello everyone! I hope you had great hollidays. Here is a new chapter for you to start off your year right. Enjoy!

* * *

"And then, just like that he was on top of me and I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, nothing, it went blank in my mind. It felt like I couldn't do anything at all, my mind just refused to believe that he would-" she stopped for a moment and breathed in, her voice faltered "-he would-"

"Be the one who tried to kill you." Jon finished, he was sat on the floor of her room, his back leaned against the door, it had been a while since Theon had left them but Jon still felt the need to be extra careful, leaning against the door where he could hear if someone was approaching made him feel safer, he was sure she appreciated it as well. How crazy had that night been, to think he was only out to check on the horses and see if everyone had water and now he was helping a girl – who he had a major crush on, but would not admit it to himself- hide a body of her brother that she murdered just moments ago. Life was like that sometimes, wild and unpredictable.

Daenerys nodded her head yes and moved her eyes from the floor to his, she no longer looked so shaken up by the situation, she looked calmer, but he knew better than that. She was responsible for someone's death, no one would be calm with that. He tried to say something to make her feel better but he failed every time. He wondered how all of this would have played out if he had just minded his own business and decided not to check up on her, it would have been a smarter decision for him, that's for sure. But seeing her there, all curled up with her knees pressed to her chest, her tear stained cheeks and bitten lips, he knew he was right where he needed to be.

"You don't have to say anything else Daenerys-" he said when her eyes finally met his "- I know how the rest of it goes."

She went quiet for a while. She felt disgusted with herself and god knows what he thought of her now, She didn't know him all that well but she knew he was an honorable man, and no man with morals and a brain would ever come to her defense. But there was something about him, something different. Everything he said, every word that came out of his mouth was thoughtful, well-crafted and even disturbingly calm for someone who just witnessed what he had. He made her feel like he understood why she did what she did, like she did nothing wrong, he made her feel better about herself. She did not deserve to feel better about it, not now, not ever. She gave herself a chance to glance at his eyes one more time, they stared right back at her, they were so kind, loving, it felt like he had always been there for her, like it was natural for him to be there, it felt like everything was _all right._

She had to snap out of it right away, this was not the time to let herself go and allow herself to fall for this man. She didn't even know anything about him…and there was a body 2 feet away from her. She needed to focus on that right now, her mind could not wander anymore.

"I'm a murderer, I know it, you know it, don't try to make it sound pretty." She said with a straight face and stood up all of a sudden. Jon was taken aback by her change of behavior, it was fascinating to him how she could turn her emotions on and off so seamlessly. He stood up as well and took a step forward, planning out his words because it was a delicate situation and it was the worst time to say something stupid.

"You are not a murde-"

"Don't." She cut in with a death glare but he didn't let her push him away.

"It was self defence, you can say whatever you want but I know you wouldn't have touched him had he not tried to kill you first, Daenerys." His voice was a little louder and a lot firmer now. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her hands to get rid of any leftover tears and put herself together. "Anyone would tell you the same, literally anyone. We've all been here, we've seen the way he's treated you, he was abusive in every way one can be abusive, there's no excuse for that."

"And there is an excuse for murder?" She talked back.

"Self defence." Jon corrected her to what she shook her head and breathed out deeply.

"Whatever you say." She said quietly and he finally took a step back. She paced the floor for a little bit and looked back at him. "We should probably decide what we're going to do about it now, you know? That body will start to deteriorate and morning will come and Viserys will be gone and the two of us will not even know what to say. If you want to run for it, by the way, it's completely fine by me, I understand, you should just run before they have a chance to catch up with you and-"

"Daenerys-" he cut her off and put his hands on both sides of her shoulders to steady her and keep her from pacing any further "-I am not going to run for it and leave you alone with this. You can hate me, you can say anything you want, you can try to physically push me away, but I am not leaving like this."

He was so close she could breathe him in and she felt instantly dizzy, why was this man making her feel like this. "Do you really think I could hate you?" She asked daringly. He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes met the floor then her.

"I don't know-" he said in a much deeper, darker tone than usual "-you tell me."

She couldn't bring herself to say anything, though, she was way too dazzled by his closeness to even think straight.

"Now, are you going to let me help you take that stupid body out or would you prefer to drag him out yourself?"

* * *

"You hold there, I'll hold up here, we'll see if there's anyone nearby, pull him up and drop him in the ditch, you go to your room, lock yourself up and I'll do the rest."

"Yeah, but what if someone finds him?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"You said there was a cemetery here before, if they dug him up –which I doubt they would- how would they even know it was him? Calm down, we burned his clothes, we put him in a white linen cloth, everyone has those, it will be untraceable, trust me."

"Yeah, but what if someone is really persistent and they call the police and what not."

"The circus is moving in three days-"

"Because everyone thinks everything is fine and no one is missing."

"And do you really think it would be good rep for all of us to just stay here with a missing body? No, everyone will want to move away as soon as possible, you've said it yourself, it's happened before, people have gone missing and the circus was gone as well, no one wants to deal with that stuff."

She nodded her head in understanding, everything he's said so far made sense and it was rational thinking but she just couldn't help but feel paranoid. Whenever Drogo and his people got rid of someone she felt at peace leaving because she had nothing to do with it. This time around she had everything to do with it.

Jon took one final peek through the door to make sure absolutely no one was around, the ditch he dug up was ready to be filled and even though he felt for Dany, he didn't feel sorry for Viserys at all, that son of a bitch had it coming. It was only a matter of time, the abuse had to stop at some point. He glanced at Dany to make sure she was sane enough to do this. She returned his gaze and nodded in understanding. They did everything they could to cover up their tracks, all of Viserys' clothes were burnt, along with the dress Dany was wearing and Jon's shirt, anything that had blood on it, he got rid off. She washed her face, hands and brushed her hair, put on some fresh clothes and if you took a look at her without knowing what went down, you never would have guessed. It was time to go. Now or never.

As instructed, she took a hold of the bottom part of the body while Jon took the upper half, gripping it firmly so it wouldn't slip away. Daenerys was shaking like crazy, her mind didn't even work, she felt like a robot doing a task. The grass outside was soft and there wasn't a lot of mud, she appreciated that greatly. It was fairly dark outside, the Moon being the only source of light. She barely even felt the weight of the body, probably because Jon carried the heavies part and she was only there because she wouldn't let him do this on his own in fear of him getting caught and being held responsible for her wrong doings. They were half way to the ditch when the worst scenario possible happened.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance and both of their eyes shot up at each other. She found herself in such a state of shock that she absentmindedly dropped her half of the body to the ground. It completely threw Jon off and his half slipped as well, causing the body to drop hard and the sheet to unravel. Daenerys looked like she was about to faint.

"Shit-" she muttered under her breath, her mouth agape at the sight in front of her "-Shit. Fuck. Shit. Oh my god."

"Shhh-" Jon shot up, literally skipping over the body to jump over to her and calm her down "- shut up, shhh, you have to stay quiet for fucks sake."

"His body- oh my God, I'm going to hurl, this is it, we're done. Done!"

"Daenerys shut it. If you don't shut up they will hear us and that's it. Okay? Listen to me." He shook her by her shoulders but she kept on muttering curses under her breath. In an act of desperation he straight up pulled her against him and put his palm over her mouth to stop her from talking and blowing their cover. His breathing was insane, his heart was beating like crazy and her body was shivering like mad. Once she managed to calm down she pulled his hand away from her mouth and turned around to face him. Her eyes were the size of saucers.

"What are we going to do? We can't just-" Her face was drained of all color as she looked behind him.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently, he knew she was still in shock but they were really tight with time and had to move fast if they were going to make it out of this. "I know that you're shocked and scared but we have to-"

"He's gone." She said, still staring behind him, her lips parted.

"I know he's gone and we can't change that, but accidents happen, people die every day-"

"No Jon-" she shook her head and forced him to turn around "He's gone." She said quietly. Jon look around and saw – _nothing_. Nothing. The body was gone, it wasn't there. Gone.

"What the actual fu-"

"It's there." She pointed her shaking finger at the bottom of the pit under the hill they were on top of. "It just…rolled off." She said. Her facial expressions were so bizzare that he would have laughed out loud had it not been her brother who she murdered. The whole thing was becoming tragicomical.

"Well fuck me." He muttered and stared in shock with her.

"I thought she already did." Theon said, standing just a few steps behind them.

* * *

Qotd: Do you think Theon will notice the dead body? If yes, what do you think he'll do about it? Bonus question, do you think Jon and Dany feel something for each other? Let me know! Till next time.


End file.
